50 snapshots
by staygoldenkidd
Summary: 50 moments. Each chapter a glimpse between a leader and a subordinate and the odd relationship they share.
1. First Kiss

"So." He said.

"So." She said. Very rarely did she not have the upper hand and this just happened to be one of those times. She shifted from one foot to the other.

They both stood there awkwardly, looking at everything and anything but each other. Both were trying to make sense of had taken place just moments before.

Finally, she broke the silence. Gaining her composure, she leaned in close to Speedy and whispered in his ear. "If you so much as breathe a word to anyone and I mean anyone including that diary-"

"It's not a diary. It's a journal" Speedy murmured.

Bee narrowed her eyes. "I will not hesitate to break your neck. You got me, Firecrotch?"

Speedy nodded.

"Good."As the leader walked away, a small smirk began to play on the redhead's lips.

_She so wants me._


	2. Final

Just one more lap.

Speedy was in the lead. He was so close to the finish line he could just taste the victory in his mouth.

"Better hope that hair gel holds when I mop the floor with your hair, Spikey."

Robin just smirked.

All of a sudden Robin's car had bumped Speedy's sending him into a bush and into second place. And just like that he had lost.

Robin stood up and threw the remote down at the couch. "You were saying?" The dark haired teen cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait. What? No-no-no. I _had _it."

Robin put up his index finger. "No. You _almost_ had it."

"I demand a rematch!" The redhead exclaimed. " .Game."

Eyes narrowed and mask against mask, the two teens faced each other.

"You ready, _dick breath_?"

"Any time you are, _copper cock." _


	3. Bitter

#13 Bitter

Her plate laid on the table, food untouched. The only thing that she did bother with was the cup of orange juice sat beside the plate of food. Each time she'd pick up the cup and take a sip, moving the liquid inside her mouth, struggling to swallow it. Sip after sip, she'd take just a little bit slower, and the swishing would take just a little bit longer. She couldn't for the life of her, put her finger on what made it so...bleh. So she'd subjected herself to this torture, desperately trying to figure out what made her usual refreshing cup of orange juice taste like shit.

"Y'know, I don't think it's the orange juice today." The words came off rather chipped.

Rim of the cup still touching her lips, Bee looked up to find the Archer leaning on the cabinets. She could see drips of sweat on his forehead. He must have been out blowing off steam after yesterday's events.

"Mm, really?"

"I think you know as well as I do, that we need to talk."


	4. HeartbeatAfterlife

#9 Heartbeat  
_She, _ignores the slight skip of her heart whenever she passes him in the Tower. _He, _decides to let his eyes linger on all the places he knows they shouldn't be.

#13 Afterlife  
She claims that if he doesn't keep his eyes where they belong, she'll stuff his body into a body bag, and send it so deep into the ocean that not even Fishboy has a chance of finding it. That doesn't stop him from looking though.


	5. Chocolate

_#7. Chocolate_

He can tell whenever she's stressed.

He pretends not to notice that she's been throwing herself into work. She's been working longer patrol shifts, writing crime reports that need to be written and even going so far as to look over previous crime reports, desperately trying to figure out where they, as a team failed.

He pretends not to notice her grunts and yells when she locks herself in the training room, punching whatever unfortunate dummy that would be subjected to her kicks, punches, stingers and whatever else she could manage to throw at it.

When Bee finally enters her room she looks at the pint of chocolate ice cream sitting on her desk and she pretends not to notice that it's there nor will she acknowledge who put it there.

And as always, he can't help but smirk when he _does_ notice the empty carton in the trash can.


	6. Rules

They do not talk. She barks orders, he'll reply with a smart ass comment and she'll shut it down with sass.

But there's something between them that they can't explain. Something that goes beyond a relationship of a leader and that of a subordinate. They ignore it, dance around it, burying the explainable feeling underneath harsh words and sarcasm.

Tonight is one of the rare nights they do talk.

They happen to be in his room. He's already too close to her and she doesn't like it.

With a frown etched onto her face, she takes a step back. "Speedy, there are rules, rules we have to follow. I am your leader and you are my subordinate. The needs of steel city come before my own. And I'll be damned if I let my personal feelings get in the way of my duty."

Speedy takes a step forward, putting them back at their previous distance. "But what about you?" He says, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"What about me?" She says and she can hear the crack in her voice.

Immediately, she hates herself for being weak.

"You can't be Bumblebee all the time."

She shakes her head and makes her way over to the door. Just before leaving she turns her head and gives a small smile.

"But that's the thing, I'm a superhero. I do what can't be done."


End file.
